harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gryffindor Quidditch team
The Gryffindor Quidditch Team is the house Quidditch team of the Hogwarts house Gryffindor. It has won the house Cup at least 4 times and has been captained by James Potter, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, and Harry Potter. Interestingly, a member of the Weasley family has held every one of the positions on the team. Ginny was a Chaser and a substitute Seeker, Charlie was a Seeker, Fred and George Weasley were Beaters, and Ron was the Keeper. Recent History 1991 during a Quidditch match in 1991.]] When Harry played during his first year, he was the youngest player in more than 100 years, and he also had to be given special dispensation to have his own broomstick at school. They made into the final againist Ravenclaw but because Harry was unable to play, they lost. 1992 They made it into the finals but they were unable to play because it was cancelled due to the attacks on muggle-born students. 1993 Harry's third year team is mentioned by Lee Jordan as "the best team Hogwarts has seen in the last few years" as this was the first year that they had won the Quidditch Cup since Charlie Weasley was on the team. 1994 They team did not play in 1994 due to the Triwizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts. 1995 In this year, Ronald Weasley became the new keeper and they won the Quidditch Cup. Harry and the Weasley twins were banned from playing Quidditch for life by Dolores Umbridge for being involved in a fight with Draco Malfoy after the Gryffindor-Slytherin game. Subsequently the seeker spot was taken over by Ginny Weasley, while Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper became the new beaters. Following Umbridge's removal from the school, Harry's ban was lifted, so he could play again in the next year. 1996 ]] Ron Weasley and Katie Bell both became unintended victims of Draco Malfoy's attempts to kill Dumbledore, and while they were unable to play, their spots in the team were taken over by Cormac McLaggen and Dean Thomas. After they were healed they both returned to the team. Harry was banned from the season's last game by Snape, therefore for that game Ginny Weasley played as a seeker, and her position as a chaser was taken over again by Dean Thomas. In this year, they won the Quidditch Cup. It was not until Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) that numbers for the whole squad were shown. 1997 The cup wasn't played in 1997 either because of the lack of organization caused by Severus Snape's appointment as headmaster of Hogwarts, or because so many of the house players were either on the Horcrux hunt, or had dropped out of the school because of the tyranny and persecution brought on by the new staff and headmaster. Uniform In Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film), Harry's jersey number was introduced. There's an inconsistency over which one will be Ginny Weasley's Jersey Number, since the trailer shows her wearing number 5, but the official photos released so far show her wearing number 6. ru:Сборная Гриффиндора по квиддичу Quidditch team Category:Quidditch teams